Seven Deadly Sins
by reimihara21
Summary: A group of 5 Slytherins and 5 Gryffindors are dragged in another dimension doing a contest! it is the battle of resisting temptatin and survival. will they get past temptation or give in to their desires. HPxMB RWxPP BZxGW DMxHG TNXLL CHALLENGE
1. Wrath

**Wrath Chap. 1**

**Disclaimer: I wrote this 9 page chapter ., it is finally done! It's from the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge by rock-the-casbah18. This is a wonderful challenge and I could NOT RESIST this challenge at all. Hope you all enjoy this. Don't worry I'll update my other stories hopefully tomorrow. HAPPY VALENTINES! (I hate this holiday, sorry for those who love this holiday) PLZ review after reading, I know it's very long, but please, it'd make me happy and authors happy since we all put hard work into writing/typing chapters.**

**Pairings:**

**Draco MalfoyxHermione Granger**

**Harry PotterxMillicent Bulstrode**

**Blaise ZabinixGinny Weasley**

**Theodore NottxLuna Lovegood**

**Ron WeasleyxPansy Parkinson**

**Quotes: * represents the quotes that will be used or already used.**

"**When you decide to stop acting like a child, I'll stop acting like your mother."**

"**You can't get what you always want sweetheart."**

***"If you can't get this done in an hour, I'll kill you." ***

"**Look, I really, really want to like you but, I just can't."**

"**You look like an anorexic cow and I hate you."**

"**Really now, I thought it was particularly disgusting."**

***"Hands where I can see 'em pal." ***

"**It's like one of those muggle spinning things that make you vomit as soon as you get off."**

"**Did I mention I'm rich yet?"**

"**Turn up the music, will you?" **

"Welcome to Temptation Island." The speaker announced. "It is the battle of resisting temptation and the fight for survival. The winners of this game shall earn one request and a vacation to Paradise Island. Everyone will be in pairs; each pair will be in the same area but in different locations. The pairs are now on the board."

Okay, I bet you're all wondering what is going on here. Let's go back a little bit to see how all this went down.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Earlier That Day…**

It was the usual morning at Hogwarts; breakfast and gossip. Both Slytherins and Gryffrindors dreaded this particular day because of the project Snape was going to assign.

"I hate Snape's projects, they're so hard!" Ron groaned.

"Tell me about it." Harry placed his head on his arm.

"The worst thing about it is who he assigns partners or groups." Hermione shuddered at the thought of working with snakes.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Potions**

"As you are all aware, you all have a project." Everyone groaned. "I'm going to assign each group a potion to make, look up the history and present it to the class next on the 6th. Understood?"

The students nodded.

"I decided that since it's a hassle to assign groups, I'm allowing you to choose your own groups." The class felt excited. "I want 6 groups of 5 in 3 minutes." Snape snapped.

Two of the six groups would be competing in the ultimate contest they would ever experience. The first group: Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna. The second group: Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise and Theo. The good group got Veritserum and the bad group got the Polyjuice Potion.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**After Classes**

Both groups met up at a tree.

"What are you dorks doing here? This is OUR study spot." Draco glared at the five other people.

"Funny because this is where WE study." Hermione stood an inch from him.

"Filthy mudblood." Theo mumbled.

"Heard that Nott! Anyway, we could do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Hard way." Blaise challenged.

"Mione, what the hell are you doing?" Ron bit his lip due to nervousness.

"Something."

"What is that something Granger?" Pansy said amused.

Before Hermione could respond, everyone got sucked into a weird portal thing.

"Welcome to Temptation Island." The speaker announced. "It is the battle of resisting temptation and the fight for survival. The winners of this game shall earn one request and a vacation to Paradise Island. Everyone will be in pairs; each pair will be in the same area but in different locations. The pairs are now on the board."

The pairs are:

**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter and Millicent Bulstrode**

**Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley**

**Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood**

**Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson**

"Let the games begin!" every pair disappeared.

"Yes, phase one of my plan is complete." The announcer said evilly

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco and Hermione**

The gang got transported to a puzzle looking world.

"What the fuck is this?" Draco said outraged. "Hands where I can see 'em pal!" he scanned the area.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" Hermione exasperated.

"Why'd I have to be paired with a mudblood like you?!"

"Where's a weapon so I can kill you." Firey fury raged in her eyes.

A puzzle appeared before them. It was 5000 pieces.

"Shit, what the hell?!" Draco kicked the box.

"In order to advance to the next round, all groups must complete the puzzle before them WITHOUT losing your temper." The speaker announced. "Press the buzzer when done. Two points will be awarded for the winning team while the losing teams only get one. Good luck."

"Great, now we have to solve a jigsaw puzzle WITHOUT losing our temper!? What kind or bullshit is this?"

"Can it you transvestite ferret. If you can't get this done, I'll kill you." Hermione said venomously.

Draco opened the box.

"I say we work on the edge first." Hermione started finding the edge pieces.

"No, we're doing the interior first."

"Out."

"In."

"Out!"

"In!"

"Out!" Hermione yelled. "It only takes 5 minutes to put together!"

"Well you have to find the damn pieces and that'll be bothersome!"

"Same thing for the interior! You have to separate and all that crap!"

"Fine, I'll do the fucking sorting and you do the outside. Help me when you're done."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

'_I swear to God I'm gonna kill Draco-Fucking-Malfoy!'_ Hermione thought angrily.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Harry and Millicent**

"Are we in Toon Land or something?" Millicent crossed her arms.

"Dunno." Harry said dumbly.

"In order to advance to the next round, all groups must complete the puzzle before them WITHOUT losing your temper." The speaker announced. "Press the buzzer when done. Two points will be awarded for the winning team while the losing teams only get one. Good luck."

A 5000 piece puzzle appeared at their feet.

"You got to be shitting me!" Harry went wide eyed.

"It'll take us ages to complete!" Millicent whined.

"Quit complaining and help me!"

"I don't take orders from anyone except my parents."

"Too bad. If you wanna get the fuck outta here, you'll help me!"

"Who fucking cares as long as it's done."

"You better help me woman or we could stay here for eternity if you want!"

Millicent groaned in defeat. She slowly sat on the ground and helped by rummaging through the tiny pieces.

"I hate puzzles!"

"Deal with it Bulstrode." Harry was SO close to just shoving the box down her throat.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Blaise and Ginny**

Ginny landed on top of Blaise.

"Get off you traitor!" Blaise roughly pushed the red head off.

"Ow you bastard! Don't you know how to treat a lady?!"

"A lady, you? Ha, that's hilarious." Blaise laughed. "All you are is scum, pureblood traitor!"

"Scum!? I know what you are but what am I?"

Before the Slytherin could reply, a puzzle box appeared in his hands; an announcement was being made.

"In order to advance to the next round, all groups must complete the puzzle before them WITHOUT losing your temper." The speaker announced. "Press the buzzer when done. Two points will be awarded for the winning team while the losing teams only get one. Good luck."

"Holy shit, its 5000 pieces!" Ginny's eyes swirled with dizziness.

"I ain't doin' this shit!"

"Hell yeah you are if you want to get outta here."

"Make me." Blaise stared down at the red head scattering the puzzle pieces.

Ginny glared at Blaise and smirked. She kicked Blaise's leg with all her might forcing him to sit down.

"OW you stinkin' bitch!"

"Now we're even."Ginny said smugly. "Oh hell no," she grabbed Blaise's shirt. "You are gonna help me to solve this puzzle."

"No I ain't! You injured my bloody leg!"

"You deserve it you fucking bastard!" You are SO lucky I don't have a knife in my hand right now cause if I did, I would stab you with it." Ginny said with a sadistic expression on her beautiful face.

Blaise gulped. "Yes ma'am." He started trying to find identical pieces to fit together.

"See how much easier it is when you cooperate with me." Ginny smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Blaise pouted.

"Quit being childish."

He stuck his tongue out in response to her comment. She punched his arm REALLY hard.

"Isn't hurting m y leg enough?"

"Nope."

"You're an evil little bitch."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Grr…."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Theo and Luna**

"Oooh, where are we?" Luna said fascinated.

"Ugh, why do I have to be stuck with the lunatic?" Theo groaned.

"Who are you calling a lunatic?" Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Whoa, you actually have emotions." Theo said shocked.

"I'm a human you dimwit!"

"Dimwit! Let me tell you-" he got interrupted by the announcement.

"In order to advance to the next round, all groups must complete the puzzle before them WITHOUT losing your temper." The speaker announced. "Press the buzzer when done. Two points will be awarded for the winning team while the losing teams only get one. Good luck."

Sure enough, a 5000 piece puzzle appeared before them.

"You've got to be shitting me?!" his jaw dropped.

"Where's a Hienshniper when you need them?" Luna shook her head.

She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and sorted the pieces.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she crossed her arms.

"You're doing fine by yourself."

"I sort and you put the pieces together."

"No way, how bout you do the sorting and piecing it together?"

"Hell no. In your dreams maybe, but you're helping me whether you like it or not!" she said sternly.

He shook his head defiantly. She threw the box and it hit his face.

"What was that for?"

"It's either you help me or I'll throw the pieces ALL over the place and you have to retrieve them." She threatened.

"You're bluffing." He scoffed.

"You think?" she grabbed a handful of pieces. "You have till the count of three; one, two, two and a quarter, two and a half…"

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, I'll help! I'll help!" he yelled outraged.

Theo grumbled as he pieced the pieces as slow as a snail.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Ron and Pansy**

"Where the fuck are we?" Pansy asked angrily at Ron.

"Why you asking me you crazy bitch?"

"You did not just put crazy and bitch together in one sentence?!" her fists clenched at her sides.

"What if I did?" Ron challenged.

"Then you're getting a beat down!" she lunged at him.

Ron caught her wrists as the announcement was being made.

"In order to advance to the next round, all groups must complete the puzzle before them WITHOUT losing your temper." The speaker announced. "Press the buzzer when done. Two points will be awarded for the winning team while the losing teams only get one. Good luck."

The puzzle landed on Ron's head.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron rubbed his head while Pansy grabbed the box.

"Bloody hell, its 5000 pieces!? We'll never get it done!"

"Hey bloody hell is my phrase!"

"Since when? People use bloody hell all the time!"

"I was the creator of that line!"

"Prove it!"

The puzzle box opened by itself and the pieces neatly scattered themselves neatly on the ground.

"Great, how the hell are WE supposed to finish this?"

"Let's use magic!" they searched for their wands.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We don't have our wands!" Pansy freaked out.

"Shit, that means we can't use magic!"

They groaned at the thought of doing a puzzle the muggle way.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Mysterious Fellow (I'll call him Dart)**

He watched as every pair tried to complete their puzzles. It amused him.

"I forgot to mention, no magic permitted for every round." He laughed at their expressions as they went berserk.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco and Hermione**

"No magic?!" both said outraged.

"Hurry up!" Hermione demanded.

"Since you're done with the perimeter, would you mind helping me?"

"I'll think about it."

"You blasted woman! You got the easy job and I got the hard one! Help me out so we could get the fuck outta here!"

"Ask me politely you pompous git!"

"Will you PLEASE help me complete this puzzle?" Draco said this through gritted.

"Much better." She glared at him. "Sure, why not?"

They worked on separate piles and once completed, tried fitting them together.

"Doing this the muggle way is bullshit!" the blond had a major headache.

"I know, doing this with magic would take less than 5 minutes." Hermione tried forcing two pieces together.

"You're gonna break 'em you idiot!" Draco went hysterical. "We only have 100 more pieces left till this shit is finally done." He said relieved.

With their teamwork, they finished first and buzzed the buzzer.

"Congratulations, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are the first round winners! Please wait for the teams to finish.

"Finally, I beat Potter in something." Draco felt smug and happy.

"Ha, now all you gotta do is keep it that way." She said sarcastically.

"Fucking killjoy."

"I try, Malfoy, I try."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Blaise and Ginny**

"You are so fucking evil!" Blaise complained.

"Too bad, hurry up! Mione and Ferret-boy finished! We have to at least be in second! If we don't, I'll break both your other arm and leg!"

He whimpered and he quickly tried to complete the massive puzzle under Ginny Weasley's malevolent gaze.

"If you don't get this done in an hour, I'll kill you!" the red head hit Blaise's shoulder repeatedly.

"Ow you crazy little son of a bitch! Help me finish this or I swear to Merlin that I will drop the "no hitting girls" rule and give you and Italian beating!" Blaise glared at Ginny.

"You're almost done so finish it!"

"I ain't doing squat unless you help me! You can kiss second place goodbye if you keep acting like a demanding housewife!"

Ginny sighed angrily and helped put the final pieces.

"See, its much faster now!"

"Ok, ok, ok, just shut up! I'm helping alright!" she exasperated as she placed the final piece in.

"Finally!" Blaise said relieved and pressed the buzzer.

"In second place, we have Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley! C'mon teams, it's the fight for your life!"

"At least we're done." They sat relaxing.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Theo and Luna**

"GO FASTER!" Luna demanded; her hair was sticking out in random places.

"You know how hard this is to put together?"

"Yes, it's hard, but it's a good thing that you're doing it."

"How evil, can't you at least help?"

"If you don't, I'll make you do it all over again by destroying what you've done so far and making you do

it all over again!" Poison, that was the best word to describe her tone at the moment.

"You are such a fucking dictator!"

"Puzzle pieces can't put themselves together, chop, chop." She clapped her hands urging him to pick up the pace.

"You are so mean!" tears flowed down his face like an anime waterfall expression.

"The reason why we're not the winners is because of you!"

"It's your fault since you're so fucking lazy!"

"The guy has to do all the work. Women are fragile."

"Some women are fragile, you're just a plain lunatic.

"Who you calling a lunatic you lazy bastard?!"

"Speak for yourself you douche bag!"

"I'm appalled!"

"Quit acting like a douche and help you good for nothing piece of junk!"

"I'm not an object and you're actually done! Press the goddamn buzzer now!" which Theo hastily pressed.

"In third place, we have Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood! Who will be taking the final two slots in this heated battle for our wonderful prizes: one request and a vacation to Paradise Island!"

"Wonder who the last two groups are." Both wondered.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Ron and Pansy**

Actually, these two were the ONLY team that found a way to compromise and work together on this ginormous picture puzzle.

"I'm surprised we aren't arguing." Ron said shocked. "My feeling of anger is gone."

"Suprisingly, my feelings of killing you are almost gone."

"That's nice to know." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, this shit is huge!" Pansy almost got dizzy at the sheer size of it.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Ron inserted the final puzzle piece.

Ron pressed the buzzer.

"Whew, finally our mental torture is over." Ron said relieved.

"Ditto."

"Ok, in fourth place we have Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Good teamwork but sorry it was apparently not enough to win this round. Better luck next time."

"Oh yeah, why don't you try it yourself you motherfuckin' bastard!" Ron balled his fist in the air and he accidently punched Pansy in the face causing her cheek to swell up. "I AM SO SORRY." Ron bit his lip nervously.

"Ronald… Weasley." Her voice steadily increased in volume. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" she yelled.

"Waah, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Ron put his hands up in self defense. "I just wanted to tell that random dude person to go fuck himself."

"How dare you hit a girl? What have I ever done to you that makes me look like the bad guy?"

"Being a Slytherin!"

"I say you're sexist!"

"You're an arrogant, rich prat, that's what you are!"

"Oh yeah, you're the lowest rat of the deepest sewer!" Ron got pissed and upper cut her jaw.

"I dare you to say that one more time." His fist was ready.

"Dirty rat from the deepest sewer!" she got punched in the nose this time; blood spurting out as her hand became stained with her own blood.

"You bloody bastard!" Pansy kicked Ron's balls. "Hope you don't have any children in the future!"

Ron keeled over in pain. "You'll pay for this!" Ron placed his hand over his privates.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Harry and Millicent**

Millicent apparently annoyed the shit outta Harry and uh, got in a fist fight. With every move they made, surprisingly the pieces somehow just fit together. The funny thing is… they were the first ones done but they didn't push the buzzer.

"You are not making me do this puzzle!" Harry narrowly dodged Millicent's punch. "If you value your life, you would do this puzzle."

"I'd rather die!" she punched the buzzer.

"Finally, the last pair: Harry Potter and Millicent Bulstrode finished solving, technically have been done but didn't push the buzzer so you guys are last. Good job everyone!" Dart said enthusiastically. "Ok for those who are curious about the rankings; Malfoy's team is currently is in first place, Zabini team in second, Nott team in third, Weasley team in fourth place and finally the Potter team is last. If you thought this was hard, you'll get an even harder challenge in the next round. I wish the best of luck to all of you."

Everyone finally got out of the puzzle world and was transported to a different world.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Hogwarts**

In the Great Hall, a missing report was filed since the group had been missing for a couple days. Rumors ranged from being held captive to going to another dimension and being trapped doing some weird contest. For those who said they were in another dimension trapped doing some weird contest, they were dead on correct.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Dart**

"Gina, this is going to be interesting." Dart told his assistant.

"Let's see how they handle the next challenge." Gina smirked.

"We shall see if these pathetic humans can make it out alive."

"It is a show that'd I'd be interested to watch any day."

**A/N: This by far is the longest chapter I've written so far. It has reached over 3000 words. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Man this is so long. Hope you all review even though this is SO long. Ja ne!**


	2. Lust

**Lust Chap. 2**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, lust is second. I'm going in the order of my one of my twinny's story char. meets the people who represent the seven deadly sins and lust is second. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There are innuendos in here, I don't explain action, just use your imagination. Ooh, can you guys give me random crack pairings for my RKHOS. Some of peers in Japanese class and my twinny, Mogo and Maylin gave me some crack pairings. It can be from all the Disney movies that are in there like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, get the picture? A random pairing like Sephirotha and Dale. (Twinny told me in Japanese class) Thanks a bunch. On with this chapter. Oh one more thing, I'm not going to repeat the announcement this time.**

**Pairings:**

**Draco MalfoyxHermione Granger**

**Harry PotterxMillicent Bulstrode**

**Blaise ZabinixGinny Weasley**

**Theodore NottxLuna Lovegood**

**Ron WeasleyxPansy Parkinson**

**Quotes: * represents the quotes that will be used or already used.**

"**When you decide to stop acting like a child, I'll stop acting like your mother."**

"**You can't get what you always want sweetheart."**

***"If you can't get this done in an hour, I'll kill you." ***

***"Look, I really, really want to like you but, I just can't."***

"**You look like an anorexic cow and I hate you."**

"**Really now, I thought it was particularly disgusting."**

***"Hands where I can see 'em pal." ***

"**It's like one of those muggle spinning things that make you vomit as soon as you get off."**

"**Did I mention I'm rich yet?"**

"**Turn up the music, will you?" **

The group got transported to five different areas of this huge bar. There is a mini arcade, pool table, ping pong tables, a stage with poles and rooms both dressing and private. Bottles filled shelves behind the counter; you could probably find any brand of vodka, rum, gin, cognac, you name it.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Dart**

Out of all the sins, Dart loved lust the most. Why? The heat, passion, scandal and lightheadedness from all the pleasure of just one touch made him shiver and have goosebumps on his skin. Hard part is to decide what task the duos should do.

"Gina, I need help coming up with a difficult task." Dart closed his eyes rubbing his temples trying to focus.

"Can't help you there boss, I'm not very sensual."

"Shit!" he pounded his fist hard on the desk.

What task would be so difficult that it'd be SO hard to resist? Dart stood up and walked over to his bookshelf and started browsing for only useful information that could help him decide. A light bulb lit up. Who could resist sex between the opposite sex especially if placed in the right atmosphere.

"Gina, I got it!" he sat in his seat quickly. "Sorry for the long wait, I hope you guys enjoy the bar. Anyways, for the second task, it is to resist sexual urges. Girls, go to the dressing room and you'll find a letter with instructions. The couple that could resist their sexual desires the longest, will be the winners of this challenge. I know as teenagers, it is hard NOT to think about sex. Same pointing criteria, good luck." Dart was ready to see who would succumb to the love/lust spell.

The plus side for Dart was he actually gets the opportunity to see porn since it has been a while he has seen or read any and the best part is that he is the producer/director without the whole "cut" thing; he was about to witness one of his best creations. Gina shook her head cause she knew what her boss would do so she left the room.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**TheoxLuna**

Theo made himself home at the bar, making himself a couple of drinks. Luna walked around, checking every room. Theo carried his drinks to the arcade area. Tokens were already provided, so he basically drank and played at the same time.

Luna walked into the dressing room; a note laid against the mirror, her name in elegant script. Out of curiosity, the blonde opened the letter slowly not wanting to ruin the envelope.

_Ms. Luna Lovegood,_

_I see you have found this letter. Put on the outfit that's hanging on the rack. Next, perform a sensual dance in front of your partner. See how long he can resist his temptation._

_-Dart_

On the rack was a pink top that exposed her belly button with matching underwear, a removable mid section piece, five inch heels and a white silky robe and tights. The make-up was already on the counter along with hair accessories and a variety of jewelry.

"Hmm, what should I put together?" she examined all the different items and colors.

Theo started feeling a bit tipsy from all the drinks so he sat in one of the chairs near the stage.

Luna put every article of clothing excluding the tights. She put her long, wavy blonde hair in a ponytail. She then applied some light blue eye shadow, mascara, a hint of blush and pink lip stick.

"Damn I look hot." Luna admired herself in the mirror.

She did a few cute poses in front of the mirror before walking on stage. As if on cue, the spotlight focused on her; sensual, erotic music started to play. Her hips swayed seductively along with the music. Theo got a little wakeup call from his tipsy state and focused on the girl dancing before him. Before swinging around the pole, Luna wrapped her leg around the pole, let her long luscious hair frame her face; she took off her robe and threw it to the stunned Theo along with her hair tie. Slowly, she slid her body up and down the pole. Theo could feel himself getting turned on by this situation.

'_I love this challenge'_ Theo thought happily.

She took off her top with one hand revealing her creamy, pale breasts. Every movement the blonde made, the Slytherin wanted to join in her erotic dance. The blonde walked down and straddled her partner's lap. He was faced with her breasts in front of him as she grinded herself against his erect member and ran her hands through his black hair.

"Look, I really, really want to like you, but I just can't." Theo didn't want to lose but her movements and what she was doing was making his cheeks go red.

She ran her hands down his toned chest; he placed his hands on her hourglass figure, trying to resist urge to lay her on the table and shag her right there just that minute. Feeling bold, the blonde kissed the snake's tender lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands now tangled in her blonde hair; boosted with the music drove them over the edge. Theo laid Luna down on the table roughly while molding their bodies together.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Dart**

"Gina, I need ice!" all the blood went down to you know where.

She rolled her eyes and got a tiny bucket full of ice. He immediately poured the ice down his pants, but it wasn't enough to calm himself down.

"I need another bucket of ice!" the ice's coldness didn't calm him down.

The girl grabbed the small bucket and refilled it with the ice. Dart grabbed the bucket from her hands and poured it down his soaked pants.

"Dude, did you just wet your pants?"

"Sure, just say I had a MAJOR leak." He said sarcastically. "Now leave me alone, I'm watching my porn." His eyes locked onto the screens.

"God, mind as well just fuck yourself."

"No matter how many times I ejaculate, I never feel satisfied." Dart whined. (Did I just write that?) "Do you want to fulfill my needs for me?"

"No, I'd rather you fuck yourself." She smiled innocently.

"Aw, you're mean."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Blaise and Ginny**

Ginny got totally excited about the arcade. She rushed in playing the bubble popping game (Sorry, I forgot the title). Blaise just chilled at the bar drinking some rum.

"Yo Weaslette, wanna play pool?"

"Sure, after this."

The Italian couldn't wait to beat the fiery Gryffindor in a game of pool. He made her a Strawberry Daiquiri, and set it on the edge of the pool table.

"Crud, I lost. I was almost there too." Ginny pouted. "Let me change first." She walked out of the arcade to go to the dressing room.

In the room, a letter with Ginny's name in elegant script similar to Luna's was propped up against the mirror.

_Ms. Ginny Weasley,_

_I see you have found this letter. Put on the outfit that's hanging on the rack. Next, perform a sensual dance in front of your partner. See how long he can resist his temptation._

_-Dart_

Ginny folded up her letter and saw a bright pink bra, with matching underwear, bunny ears with a tail, along with matching pink heels. She found make-up and was fascinated by the variety of colors for each product.

"Hmm, what would bring the color of my eyes out?" she ran her hand over the tops of the eye shadow lids.

The red head went with a light blue color. She liked the concept of pink and blue together. After applying her eye shadow, she put on the mascara to bring out the color of her eyes. Next came some pink lipstick infused with pink lip-gloss for shimmer.

"I feel sexy!" the red head said excitedly. "I look like one of those sexy models on that one muggle magazine, I think it was called Playboy. Well, let me play a game of pool!" she walked out and snuck up on the oblivious Blaise, taking her Strawberry Daiquiri. "Ready for a game of pool?" Ginny asked seductively.

"Yes…" Blaise paused and did a double take as he had to blink his eyes several times.

"So ready to play?" she grabbed the stick.

"Uh yeah, I break?" a lump formed in his throat.

"Sure."

Blaise loosened up a button on his school shirt. He got the six red ball in. (not sure if it's solid, so it'll be solid instead of stripes)

"Guess I got solids and you got stripes." He said nervously.

'_Since when did Weaslette look hot?'_ he missed the next shot. Ginny walked on the other end and went down a little giving Blaise a good view of her cleavage. The Italian gulped. She got one shot after another. It was down to the eight ball.

"Ready to lose?"

Blaise gulped and drank his two shots of rum down. The alcohol burned his throat a little bit.

"I won. You have to grant my requests." She picked the strawberry off her glass and ate it sensually.

He bit his lip suppressing a moan. She did a sexy dance with the pool stick; he felt like he was being tortured, but in a good torture. (Does that even make sense?) Ginny pushed him back on the pool table.

"Are you a naughty boy?"

"I'm your naughty boy." He felt turned on by her controlling him. (Thank God for Gunther's Naughty Boy)

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Dart**

"Gods yes! Man Zabini, you are one lucky fucker!" Dart was in need of more ice. "Gina, ice!" he screamed/moaned out.

She grumbled as she went to the fridge and get two buckets of ice.

"This enough?" Gina rolled her eyes.

Dart paid no attention to Gina at all, he just focused his eyes on the screen. The blonde just turned around and headed back to her quarters to sleep.

"The two teams who have lost this round are Team Nott and Team Zabini. The last team standing will be awarded two points and the rest one. I will announce the winners at the end of this round and transport you to your next challenge. For the three remaining teams, I wish you the best of luck."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco and Hermione**

"Cool, there's an arcade!" Draco got excited and ran over there.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went straight to the bar.

"Ferret boy, want a drink?"

"Sure, give me a Screwdriver and an Alien Orgasm." He replied as he was playing Galaga.

Hermione grabbed the proper bottles and did a couple tricks before mixing the drinks together. She poured rum straight into a tall glass.

"Nothing beats rum."

She went over to Draco who looked like an absolute idiot playing an old classic game. The drinks were in a cup holder next to the blond. Hermione grumbled as she went to the dressing room. Like the other two girls, a letter rested up on the mirror. She picked it up and scanned it.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_I see you have found this letter. Put on the outfit that's hanging on the rack. Next, perform a sensual dance in front of your partner. See how long he can resist his temptation._

_-Dart_

"Ok, what the fuck?" she put on the matching red bra and underwear along with the six inch heels and silky red robe which she left open.

For her hair, she simply clipped it. She put on some pink eye shadow, mascara and red lipstick. Hermione felt sexy for a change. Strangely enough, she had the desire to seduce the bastard who teased her relentlessly for the past seven years. _'Payback time Malfoy!'_ Hermione thought evilly.

She walked out of the dressing room brimming with confidence. At the bar, her glass of rum stood there waiting to be drinked. Hermione finished it quickly. It felt as if she was one of those Victoria Secret models.

"Crap, I almost got to level 20!" he cursed while downing his Alien Orgasm.

Hermione walked into the private room, lying down on the soft sheets, her head on the fluffy pillows. She closed her eyes and imagined doing naughty things with Draco. The open robe revealed her beautiful hourglass figure. The heels gave her legs a little more length plus with the make-up, she felt like a vixen, totally opposite of the studyholic, conservative mentality she usually had. After doing a few sexy poses on the bed in front of the mirror, she got up and went over to where Draco was, still occupied playing the arcade games. She leaned on the edge of the entryway with her body at an angle where he could have a good view of her body.

"Aren't you done yet?" she looked at her nails.

"What do you want now Granger?" Draco turned around dropping his empty glass on the floor, shattering it into pieces.

With her robe open, he saw her breasts were pushed up from the bra, her smooth tan legs look like they could go on for miles, curves in the right places and with her make-up, no one would've guessed she was a bookworm or an "O" student. He bit the top of his knuckles. There was only one word to describe how Hermione Granger looked right now: sexy, fine, gorgeous and sensual. Her red lips looked inviting as he walked over to the Gryffindor.

"Red suits you." He towered over her.

Draco slipped off Hermione's robe slowly. The contact of his hands on her bare skin made her shiver and have goosebumps. His eyes turned a dark gray/bluish color; his hands on her waist as he brought his lips to meet hers.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Dart**

Gina was getting annoyed that Dart kept interrupting her beauty sleep because he couldn't control himself. She just shook her head as she got out two more buckets. His pants were so wet at the top.

"Geez, maybe you shouldn't watch this anymore, all your blood is going to your dick."

"Shush, let me enjoy my porn." His eyes were filled with lust. "I love the internet, especially the porn!"

"Dude, get a day job. Better yet, get a life while you're at it."

"I do have a job: my quest for world domination."

"Quests and jobs are different."

"Whatever! Leave me alone with my wonderful porn!"

"Fuckin' desperate fag…" she said under her breath as she slammed the door.

Gina laid down on her bed. She would watch how everyone was doing after this challenge. Sexual acts was something she wasn't comfortable with, especially watching.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Ron and Pansy**

Ron rushed over to the bar and gave a glass of ice with a napkin.

"I apologize for hurting you." Ron ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Pansy just glanced at the glass. He sighed and placed a couple of ice cubes in the napkin and placed it on her nose first. Pansy winced at the contest; she felt touched that he actually did this for her.

"I'm sorry… for what I said earlier." She placed her hand on top of his.

A tingling sensation ran through his body at the contact. Slytherins weren't really as bad as they said; you just have to take your time to know one. She closed her eyes; the ice's cold touch didn't bother her anymore. With her hand still on Ron's, she moved the ice pack down to her jaw. His now cold hand felt warm with hers on top. It was as if someone pressed the stop button on the watch, pausing time.

"Thanks Weasley, I'm going to go change."

"Ok, I'll be waiting in the private room I see across the dressing room."

"Alright." He watched her leave into the room.

Pansy saw a letter with her name on it.

_Ms. Pansy Parkinson,_

_I see you have found this letter. Put on the outfit that's hanging on the rack. Next, perform a sensual dance in front of your partner. See how long he can resist his temptation._

_Dart_

'_Well, he does deserve something in return of his apology to me.'_

On the rack hung a green bra with very short shorts and underwear plus the heels like the other girls. Pansy knew what men like so this was up her alley. She straightened her wavy black hair so it was sleek, shiny and straight. Not wanting to look all sluttish, she put on light make-up. It was enough to bring out the color of her eyes. Her lips shimmered with the lip gloss. She smiled and walked into the room.

Ron sat on the bed nervously wondering what Pansy was changing into. Naughty thoughts entered his mind, he tried to get rid of them even though he knew it would be impossible.

"Been waiting long?" she leaned casually on the door frame.

Ron turned around and blinked a couple of times. Was this for real? Was this fantasy coming true? He gulped loudly as she slowly walked over to him. Her gorgeous, smooth, legs, her petite form, to her breasts and finally he looked into her emerald eyes.

"Wow." He breathed. "You… you…" Pansy placed her index finger on his lips.

"No need to speak. Here's my thank you gift for earlier." She gently kissed him.

Ron felt his soul escape his body for a moment since he was still in shock. He snapped back to reality when the cool air tickled his skin. Lust filled her eyes as she eyed his body. Quidditch did wonders to his body, his torso was toned and his spindly arms gained quite a bit of muscle. She placed his hands on her waist.

"Make love to me right now." She whispered seductively.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Dart**

"Dart, the winners are Potter and Bulstrode."

"I'll announce the winners after they shag."

"Ugh, you're a fuckin' perverted old man."

"I'm only 27!"

"That's old to me."

"Is not!" he replied childishly.

Gina grabbed a book from the shelf, sat down and began reading. Dart had like three buckets of ice next to him. It was official that Harry and Millicent won this round but he wanted to wait, cause he wanted to watch the juicy action.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Theo and Luna**

Both wound up on the floor, their clothes scattered around them.

"That was the best shag I've ever had." Theo absentmindedly stroked Luna's hair.

"Actually, that was my first time." Luna blushed.

"No way." He said shocked. "Do you regret this?"

"Nope." She smiled. "Thank you Theo."

They lay content in each other's arms.

"I loved this challenge!" Theo thought out loud.

"The best damn one so far." Luna chuckled.

Luna snuggled deeper into Theo's chest; he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, their eyes not filled with lust like earlier, but love. They met in a sweet, passionate kiss.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Blaise and Ginny**

"I… Gods… that was amazing." Blaise said dazed.

He couldn't even describe in words how good his shag was with Ginny. It was the best shag since, well, never. For the first time, it didn't feel like just having sex with mechanical movements; there was passion. A feeling no other girls made him feel. Even though she was in control, he felt different. It turned him on that she took control and becoming the submissive bitch.

"Up for another round of drinks, a quick game of pool and another round of hot, kinky sex?" she made lazy circles on his chest.

"Sounds good, let's get dressed. I want you back in your school uniform."

"That can be arranged."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Draco and Hermione**

Tokens were scattered on the floor around them.

"Never knew you had it in you, Granger."

"Neither did I." she replied. "And it feels great!" her head was on his shoulder.

"Surprisingly, I don't feel dirty." Draco said surprised.

"Wait, you don't mind fucking someone like me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Nope, I loved it. And I think I really, really like you."

"You just loved the challenge." She giggled.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Ron and Pansy**

The sheets lightly covered their bodies. Ron draped his arm loosely around Pansy's waist. She pressed her back against his warm chest. They wanted to stay in that position forever.

"This feels nice." She sighed contently.

"Yeah." He placed small kisses on her neck and shoulder.

The school rivalry thing is so overrated. Since when was there a rule banning Gryffindors and Slytherins from interacting with each other on a friendly basis? Exactly, none. It's just a cold war invented by the founders ever since Salazar left. For some odd reason, everyone was happy about this challenge.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Harry and Millicent**

Both sat at the bar drinking and they weren't fighting for once.

"I feel a little hot, I'm gonna go change."

Harry just nodded as she left. He sighed as he tapped the bar counter; head propped by his arm. She walked in and saw the same letter by the mirror.

'_Ms. Millicent Bulstrode,_

_I see you have found this letter. Put on the outfit that's hanging on the rack. Next, perform a sensual dance in front of your partner. See how long he can resist his temptation._

_Dart_

Millicent saw a black push up bra with matching low rise underwear (?). A silky black robe was long enough to cover the top of her tops of her thighs and matching black heels. She was happy that her best friend, Pansy, for giving her pointers on make-up. (I'm not really good with cosmetics, so I apologize.) Millicent wasn't a big fan of eye shadow so she just put on some mascara and red lipstick with a hint of glitter to make her lips shine. She put on some Biosilk so her hair would be soft and shiny. (It works, I recommend Biosilk for anyone who wants their hair shiny, trust me it really works.) She combed her hair and voila, done.

Harry was having a few martinis; Millicent wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Did I keep you waiting too long" she whispered huskily in his ear.

Harry's face immediately lit up at the sight of Millicent. His hands undid the tie on her waist to reveal her flat stomach, breasts and her gorgeous legs. He didn't give a shit, he wanted her. Millicent got turned and got placed on the counter. She giggled as he slipped off her robe.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Dart**

"You should've announced those two shagging rabbits as the winners earlier."

"After they're done screwing, I'll them as the winners."

"What the douche?" she looked at him like he was a freak. "Oh look, they're dressing." She pointed out.

To Dart's relief, they put on their lingerie before entering the dressing room. He smirked as he made the girls' school uniforms disappear and hand them neatly folded on the desk beside him.

"What are you planning to do with the uniforms…?" Gina eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing special." Dart replied nonchalantly. "Alright, I'm gonna announce the winners now." He turned on the speakerphone. "Alright, our winners for this round is Harry Potter and Millicent Bulstrode. Congratulations! For those who are curious on the rankings, Potter and Bulstrode nab first place, Malfoy and Granger in second, Weasley and Parkinson are third, Zabini and Weaslette in fourth and finally Nott and Lovegood are sadly last. I shall change the scoring criteria to first place getting 3 points, second 2, third 1 and fourth and fifth, nothing so now the rankings are in first place, Malfoy's team first, second is Potters team, in third is both Zabini and Wealey's team and in last is still Nott's team. You guys didn't last long to give in to temptation, anyway, on to the next round." Dart teleported them to another world.

**A/N: Wow this chapter reached 4000 words. Sorry there wasn't a lot of comedy due to the content of this sin. I shall update my one shots first and then I'll start updating the chapters of my other stories. Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, ja ne! **


End file.
